Band of Princes
by broadlinedream
Summary: Wondered why there is such a video called "The band of princes" ? Here is a theory made by me, hope you will enjoy it! SORRY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! WILL RETURN SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Miyuki here, with a non-shounenai story. Was listening to Ashita no kioku when it gave me this idea ! (this is not a one-shot so its going to be spanning over a few chapters before completion) all my inspirations come from songs... -.-**

**Disclaimer: PRINCE OF TENNIS, BAND OF PRINCES (the video i mean) N THE CHARACTERS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**(i am re-editing because i just noticed that its pretty hard for readers to figure out who is speaking at which point) (to speadee, thanks for pointing it out (: )**

**

* * *

**

It was a normal Tennis practice day, with all the tennis members running their laps as usual.

When Tezuka and Inui called the regulars for a SHORT meeting ...

"Erm... that is how it is." Inui closed his notebook, facing his team mates who were having this 'omg' face.

"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GO HOLD A CONCERT TO RAISE FUNDS FOR THE SCHOOL?!" The regulars, except Fuji and Tezuka, screamed at Inui.

"Technically... yes." Inui moved up his glasses.

"WTH?!" the regulars screamed except for Fuji and Tezuka.

"The other clubs have to do so too... but in a different way. For us, according to my, the fastest way to raise funds it by holding a concert." Inui pushed his glasses up, which had a professor effect.

"It is a good idea…" Fuji smiled, showing the regulars 'don't-do-and-you-die' smile.

--Glup--

"FINE WE ARE UP FOR IT." Momoshiro and Kaidoh said at the same time.

"Heh... mamushi... we are at an unusual agreement for once..." Momoshiro put on a fake and forced smile.

"Fshuu... You wanna go at it huh..." Kaidoh said which his most threatening voice while glaring at Momoshiro.

"Fine with me." Momoshiro push backed the sleeves of his jacket and went into his 'battle mode'.

"You two, stop it already." Oishi said, trying to stop the two of them in his 'motherly mode'.

"That's enough, the two of you stop the quarrel. Run 20 rounds around the court!" Tezuka glared at them.

"Okay…" Both of them went running their laps.

"... If we are going to have a concert, then who will pay the rent of the venue?" Echizen asked while drinking his ponta. (his ponta appeared out of nowhere XD)

"... I never thought of that..." Inui looked down in his notebook.

"Then?!" The other regulars, except Fuji and Tezuka, started throwing tennis balls at him.

"We can always ask Atobe." Fuji suggested, showing his ever-so innocent smile.

"It is not very possible that he will sponsor us." Inui analysed.

"We can always blackmail him." Fuji held up several pictures of Atobe, while showing his ever-so innocent smile.

"Heh…Fuji! Since when did you have this type of photos?!" Kikumaru looked through the photos of Atobe Fuji had.

"Eh?! This ... this..." Kawamura exclaimed, looking at one of the photos.

Oishi looked at it and quickly covered Echizen's eyes.

"What are you doing, senpai?" Echizen asked, being annoyed since his senior is blocking his view of the 'most likely interesting' Atobe photos.

"This is not suitable for the young." Oishi said, still covering Echizen's eyes.

"What...?" Echizen asked, while being confused by what his senior said.

"Fuji, 50 laps for taking this... type of pictures." Tezuka said, while being shocked at the pictures Fuji took of Atobe.

"Okay…" Fuji went to run his laps, joining both Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Ahem... Since Fuji has taken these... photos of Atobe, we can have Atobe to sponsor us." Inui scribbled into his notebook.

"What about the instruments?" Oishi asked, looking at their Data man.

"Atobe." Inui answered.

"Conductor?" - Oishi

"Atobe."

"Food?" - Momoshiro

"Atobe. Wait, why would we need food for a concert?" Inui asked, while staring at Momoshiro.

"because... because we will go hungry?" Momoshiro replied.

"Songs?" Oishi asked, ignoring the question Momoshiro raised up earlier.

"Me, Fuji and Tezuka will take care of it." Inui replied while scribbling it into his notebook.

"Rehearsals?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"During Tennis practice." Both Tezuka and Inui replied at the same time.

"What about tennis practice?" Echizen asked.

"..." was the reply that came.

* * *

_Omake: Oishi's worry (Oishi's POV from the beginning of chapter)_

_"Eh why did Inui call us for a meeting? Is there something serious that is going to happen? If it's something that serious I should be informed too since Tezuka knows it too. Then why is it Inui and Tezuka but not me and Tezuka? Has Tezuka abandoned me as a vice captain due to my incapability and my constant-worrying and chosen Inui to be the vice-captain? No that cannot be, since Tezuka wouldn't do such a thing. However, what if my assumption is true? What should I do then? Oh… it's just about raising funds for the school…I worried over it too much… Haha… sometimes this habit of mine really scares me…Kaidoh and Momoshiro has started fighting again… Why do they fight this much? Peace and harmony are very important, don't they know? And the rest are just standing there like nothing is happening. Sigh… I better go stop them before it gets even more serious. And Fuji is very scary! How did he get all those pictures! It's not good for Echizen! No, not only Echizen, us too! It's not suitable for minors! I can't tell what Fuji is thinking about, taking such pictures and showing them to his team mates when they are mostly younger than him. No wait, if he has shown it to his team mates, has he shown it to his classmates too? No that's not good, we are all still minors too… Calm down Oishi, calm down. Even Fuji will know it is not okay to show it to them so don't worry so much… But what if…"_

_The omake will stop here due to Oishi's worry taking up too much space and words as well as time. (his worries are never ending !)_

* * *

**Hello ! I haven't update for a long time ! D:**

**So I am back with newly edited chapters which is better (I hope) than the first version !**

**And equipped with omake (bonus XD) ! ;D**

**Hope you will like it ;D**

**Miyuki.  
**


	2. Group names ?

Chapter 1

* * *

_Flashback on the prologue:  
_

_"Rehearsals?" Oishi asked worriedly._

_"During Tennis practice." Both Tezuka and Inui replied at the same time._

_"What about tennis practice?" Echizen asked._

_"..." was the reply that came._

_

* * *

_

"So... There is no more Tennis practice?" Echizen asked, blinking cutely at Inui.

"U-unfortunately, yes." Inui stuttered, unable to counterattack Echizen's cute face.

"..." Echizen looked down at his ponta sulking.

"Okay, you are all dismissed today since its already quite late." Ryuuzaki sensei announced.

"Wait, before you all go, one thing to remind you. Since there is morning practice tomorrow, we will start rehearsing tomorrow morning..." Inui said while searching through his bag for something.

"Ok..." The regulars replied, packing up their bags.

"I haven't finished what I want to say yet. If you are late tomorrow, I have a treat for you." Inui grinned evilly, holding up a jug of black liquid. (A/N: SO HE WAS LOOKING FOR THIS !)

The regulars frozed.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh stared at the jug of black liquid. He was shocked by the colour of the Inui Juice. 'Why is it black in colour?! A normal drink cannot be that black in colour! It's even more deadly than the others!' Kaidoh's eyes widened and tried to not show his fear in front of his juniors by staring intently at the jug.

"That can't be..." Kikumaru was shivering while to pointing at the jug. The juice was too scary to even look at it. Kikumaru shook his head and decided to point at it while looking at Inui instead of looking at the juice.

"Your new creation right?" Fuji asked, smilling happily. Fuji had waited a long time for Inui's inui juice to appear.

"Yes." Inui grinned evilly at the regulars. At this time, the black liquid in the jug started bubbling out.

At that moment, all the regulars, except Fuji and Inui, turned green and surrounded their dear captain for help.

"Buchou..." Kaidoh said in his low voice.

"Can you tell Inui to stop his juice attacks?" Oishi asked worriedly, looking at the juice which is still bubbling out.

"We will die at this rate..." Momoshiro pleaded, trying to use Echizen's tactic, showing his most innocent and cute look.

"..." Tezuka went silent looking at the bubbling juice. His left hand was shivering in fear but he still kept his cool and calm look. 'I mustn't show my weak side… I mustn't show my weak side… I mustn't show my weak side…' Tezuka kept repeating this in his mind to calm himself down.

"Tezuka, you will help your cute and dearest team mates right?" Kikumaru looked at Tezuka with the most innocent expression he could make.

Tezuka's eyebrow started twitching with Kikumaru and Momoshiro clinging to his legs.

"I wonder what is so scary about Inui's juice..." Fuji wondered out loudly while packing his bag.

"IT IS!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru shouted at him, shocked that he can actually think that way of Inui's deadly and murder weapon – the INUI JUICE.

"By the way, where is Echizen?" Inui looked around for their freshman.

"Looks like he went back home already..." Fuji replied, looking at the empty locker of Echizen's.

"That Echizen..." Momoshiro muttered, angry that his junior left him with the terrors of Inui's juice.

"Bye." Fuji bade them goodbye and walked out of the school. (towards Atobe's house)

* * *

-- Next Morning --

(6 am)

Echizen woke up very early for the first time in his life and ran all the way to school.

"Heh... He is sure growing up..." Echizen Nanjirou smiled and continued reading his newspaper.

* * *

"Ah IF I DON'T HURRY UP I WILL BE LATE!!" Kikumaru mentally screamed to himself while gobbling up his breakfast.

"Eiji, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Sorrymumbutthereisthiscrazyguyinmytennisclubthatthreatensuswithhishorribletastingjuicethatmakespeoplefaintifwearelateihavetodrinkthatdrink!" Kikumaru said all that in one breath and ran out of the house.

"Be careful!"

* * *

-- At seigaku --

(6:30am)

"Wow... everybody is here already..." - Inui

He got glares from everyone that said 'Its-all-because-of-you-and-your-drink-that-we-have-to-come-this-early-i-will-make-sure-i-get-revenge-one-day'

"Ahem... since everyone is here, let's start practice." Inui said, ignoring the deadly glares he received.

"First we have to form groups ..." Oishi commented, unsure of his opinion since it's his first time planning to hold a concert with his team mates.

"Hmm..." The rest took his suggestion seriously which made Oishi have brand new confidence in his decisions.

"Oishi will have to go with Tezuka since they are the captain and vice captain." Inui said while looking at his notebook.

"Sounds logical..." The other regulars thought, approving of Inui's idea.

"I will go with Tezuka" Fuji smiled evilly, with lots of plans generating in his mind.

"Inui senpai, how many in a group?" Echizen asked.

"5 and 4" Inui replied while closing his notebook.

"I will go with Buchou." Echizen said quickly, before someone else objects to it.

"Then the rest of us will be one group right?" Momoshiro asked, looking at the group mates he will be with for the whole journey of holding a concert.

"Er..." Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaidoh and Kawamura looked at each other.

"I DUN WANT TO GROUP WITH INUI/INUI-SENPAI/NYA/FSHUU...!" Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaidoh and Kawamura exclaimed, looking shocked.

"What's wrong with grouping with me?" Inui asked, holding his jug of inui juice.

"EVERYTHING!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru screamed at him, with Kaidoh and Kawamura nodding in agreement.

"Mada mada dane..." Echizen commented, drinking his ponta. (which once again appeared out of nowhere)

"Echizen..." Momoshiro and Kikumaru stepped up to Echizen with a very dark aura around them.

"Oh no."Echizen quickly got up and ran away from the two of them as quickly as he could.

"Why don't you try grouping with him?!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru shouted at Echizen while chasing him.

"In your groups of 4 and 5, decide a song you want to sing. Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Echizen 20 laps." - Tezuka

"But... but..." The three of them tried to reason out with their captain.

"30." Tezuka ordered, glaring at them.

"Okay..." Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Echizen went to run their laps.

* * *

-- With Tezuka's group --

"What about we think of a group name first?" Fuji suggested, smiling the widest smile he could smile.

"Okay." Oishi wondered why he was smiling so widely at him.

"Hmm..." The two of them wondered out loudly with Tezuka staring blankly at them.

"What about Koi? Fish? " Oishi asked, suggesting the names he thought of.

"... No way... It's not suitable for a group of people going to perform on stage..." Fuji commented on the names Oishi suggested.

"That's right... Sorry..." Oishi was glad to have Fuji in their group, he could analysed how bad or good one suggestion can be unlike himself, giving such suggestions before thinking about it. At this time, he lost the newly found confidence he had earlier.

"What about Aozu?" Fuji asked, smiling happily.

"Er..." Oishi was shocked, why did Fuji suggest Inui's juice as our group name? Didn't he dislike it too?

"It's attractive and easy to remember." Fuji smiled even wider.

"Who objects to Aozu?" Tezuka asked.

(Slience...)

"Then it is decided. Aozu." Fuji laughed to himself, who knew his suggestion was so easily accepted?

* * *

(At the same time... Inui's group...)

"We need a group name too..." - Inui

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh went into his brainstorming mode. Cat? Cats? Bandana? Were the first few ideas that came into his mind. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. These kind of names cannot be used for a group going up on stage for a performance!

"Why don't we wait for Momoshiro and Kikumaru to get back first? They should have some ideas..." Kawamura suggested, he too had no idea of what name will be suitable for them.

"Good idea." Even Inui had no idea.

(When Momoshiro and Kikumaru came back...)

"Inui i hate you." That was the first line Kikumaru said when he came back, pouting.

"You... hate me?" Inui asked, still holding his jug of Inui juice because he forgot he was still holding it.

"OF COURSE." Kikumaru replied, thinking that Inui was trying to threaten him with the inui juice.

* * *

(with Tezuka's group...)

"Ah Echizen you are back." Fuji smiled at his junior.

"Cheers..." Echizen stared at them with his ponta.

All of them except Echizen sweatdropped.

"Anyways, Echizen, We have decided on a group name." Oishi said, informing his junior on what he had missed while running his laps.

"Group... name?" Echizen asked, not happy that his seniors went to decide on such an important thing without him around.

"Aozu." Tezuka said expressionlessly.

"... Can i object?" Echizen was annoyed by the fact that his seniors actually named their group after Inui's deadly, yucky, inedible juice.

"No." Fuji replied, showing him a smile that said 'object-and-i-will-have-you-to-drink-inui-juice' .

"Fine..." Echizen gave up at the thought of objecting, having a name of a Inui Juice is better than drinking it.

* * *

(with Inui's group...)

"Eiji, Momo, we need to think of a group name..." Kawamura said, informing them of their task.

"Group name...?" Momoshiro asked, as if he didn't understand the task.

"What... are you that stupid to understand that..." Kaidoh was surprised that his rival didn't even understand the phrase Group name.

"Mamushi..." Momoshiro got irritated by Kaidoh's comment.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh was prepared to enter battle mode once again against Momoshiro.

"Will the two of you stop fighting?" Inui asked, still holding his inui juice for the same reason.

"Er... nothing, Inui senpai." Momoshiro and Kaidoh both lost their fighting spirit at the thought of the deadly Inui Juice.

"Good." Inui smiled and scribbled the newly gained data into his notebook. He didn't know that one sentence from him could stop them fighting. (A/N: HE HAVEN'T NOTICE HE WAS STILL HOLDING IT! SHOCK!)

"What about nya? Neko? Chocolates? Vanilla?" Kikumaru suggested.

"Er... It's not suitable... and I wouldn't want that type of group name." Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui and Kawamura commented, wondering how Kikumaru could come up with those type of names for their group. (A/N: KAIDOH IS ONE OF THEM. HE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY SO TOO! XD)

"Nya..." Kikuamru pouted, being rejected by the four of them opposing his suggestion.

"What about Cap to Bin?" Kikumaru brightened up again.

"That sounds nicer... Where did you get it from?" Inui asked, preparing to take down notes again.

"There. Cap and Bin." Kikumaru pointed to Echizen's cap and the bin beside it.

"Er... Interesting way of getting the idea..." Inui forced himself to say that, with his eyebrow twitching.

"Any objections?" Inui asked.

(Slience...)

"Ok then. Our group name is Cap to Bin." Inui wrote a big Cap to Bin under group names.

* * *

_Omake: How does Inui test whether his juice is safe to drink or not?_

**_This chapter's omake brings YOU to find out HOW Inui never worries about his team mates dying because of his juice._**

_Ever since their first year in Seigaku, Inui have always tried to find a recipe of a juice that can replenishes his team mates energy instantly so that they can survive against stronger opponents!_

_And in the beginning of his second year, he completed the first juice. But he got a problem, how was he going to make sure it could work on them. He wouldn't want to try it on himself, since the ingredients were too yucky for him and who knows, his creation can bring instant death to himself._

_Inui found a first solution to it, ANIMALS. He tried on his neighbouring cat, but it ended up getting stomachache. Inui was shocked by the results and wondered how it will work on humans. It was one day when he found his junior, Kaidoh, sleeping under the tree where nobody walks by._

_He came up with the most brilliant plan ever. After a few days of stalking Kaidoh, he found out that he sleeps there every first recess and after he wakes up, he will drink the water from his bottle before going back to class. This will aid him in his success to his Inui Juice. Inui executed his plan after Kaidoh fell asleep. He quickly poured away the contents of Kaidoh's bottle and filled it with his Inui juice. Afterwards, he hid in the bushes, waiting for Kaidoh to wake up and drink his invention. If Kaidoh faints, he would be able to bring him to the sick bay quickly, which will prevent his junior from any possible death._

_Inui continued this until now, and Kaidoh has not found out about it yet. This is probably why Kaidoh will have a reaction of puking whenever he sees Inui's juice. Poor Kaidoh…_

_The omake will stop here due to the secret reporter crying nonstop because of the sad story of Kaidoh's._

_

* * *

_

**Hoho, I am done with editing chapter 2 ;D**

**i think the omake is pretty evil ... **

**evil inui !**

**poor kaidoh !**

**STAY TUNED TO NEXT CHAPTER !**

**Miyuki.  
**


	3. Blackmailing Atobe

**Hello! Miyuki here, WITH CHAPTER 2 ! (: **

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Group... name?" - Echizen_

_"Aozu." - Tezuka_

_"... Can i object?" - Echizen_

_"No." Fuji replied, showing him a smile that said 'object-and-i-will-have-you-to-drink-inui-juice' ._

_"Fine..." - Echizen_

_--_

_"There. Cap and Bin." Kikumaru pointed to Echizen's cap and the bin beside it._

_"Er... Interesting way of getting the idea..." Inui forced himself to say that, with his eyebrow twitching._

_"Any objections?" - Inui_

_(Slience...)_

_"Ok then. Our group name is Cap to Bin." - Inui_

* * *

"Have you thought of your group names yet?" - Inui

"Yup. Aozu." - Fuji

"Aozu..." 'I didn't know my Inui juice can get famous because of them... Ii Data...' - Inui

"Aozu ... Sounds familiar... Fshuu..." - Kaidoh

"Oi Oi... Mamushi, its that juice of Inui senpai's... the one at the bowling... remember...?" Momoshiro said, while backing away from Inui.

"Seriously?! Fuji! Your group is named that?!" - Kikumaru and Kawamura

"Yup!" - Fuji

Kaidoh frozed at the spot where he was standing after hearing what Momoshiro said.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh walked slowly to where Momoshiro was standing, backing away from Inui.

"Echizen... I can't believe that you actually agreed to that group name..." - Momoshiro

"Do I look like I have a choice?" - Echizen

Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro shook their heads.

"Oh ya, Fuji, did you manage to get Atobe to sponsor us?" - Oishi

"Yup! Of course..." - Fuji

_(this is what had happened when Fuji was blackmailing Atobe...)_

_"Ja." Fuji bade them goodbye and walked out of the school. (towards Atobe's house)_

_"Atobe's house is this way I think..." Fuji mumbled while walking on the streets._

_A Limousine stopped beside Fuji._

_"Yo... Seigaku's Tensai Fuji Syusuke..."_

_"Hello Atobe kun, or should I call you Monkey King? Hehheh..." - Fuji_

_"... Anyways, why are you doing in the direction of Ore sama's house?" - Atobe_

_"I have something i need to discuss with you." - Fuji_

_"Heh... With Ore sama huh... Ok... Get in." - Atobe_

_On the car..._

_"So... What do you want with Ore sama?" - Atobe_

_"Your money." - Fuji_

_"Robbery?! Protect Atobe sama!!" - Atobe's driver and Bodyguards._

_The car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road._

_"Calm down..." - Atobe and Fuji_

_"What about my money?" - Atobe_

_"We are going to hold a concert for our school so that we can raise funds for the school. Since we are going to have a concert, we need money. Since you are so rich, I came to ask you to sponsor us." - Fuji_

_"No, why should Ore sama even bother to sponsor you?" - Atobe_

_"Because... of this." Fuji showed Atobe the pictures-he-had-which-he-had-shown-to-the-regulars-except-Echizen._

_"How... how do you have this type of pictures of Ore Sama?!" - Atobe_

_"I have my own ways. If you don't sponsor us, we will have your pictures up on the net, scattered across the whole Earth. So are you going to sponsor us or not?" - Fuji_

_"Do I have a choice..." - Atobe_

_"Atobe sama..." - Atobe's driver and bodyguards_

_"Good. We will tell you the total amount we need once we finish the preparations." - Fuji_

"HEH?! THAT ATOBE ACTUALLY AGREED?!" - Kikumaru

"Ya... No one will say no when they meet with this type of scenario..." - Fuji

"Thats right ... hahaha..." - Kikumaru

Suddenly, everyone, except Tezuka, decided to back away from Fuji.

"Hmm? Where is everyone going?" - Fuji

"Fuji... If you can get that type of photos from Atobe... Then..." - Kikumaru

"You have blackmail photos of us, right?" - Kawamura

"Hmm... Of course." Fuji replied, still smilling innocently.

"EH?! Then..." - Momoshiro

"We might be in that type of scenario Atobe have been before right?" - Inui

"Yup! " - Fuji

"OMG/NYA/FSHUU.../... !!" - All except Fuji

"Buchou..." - Echizen

"Can you give him laps?" - Momoshiro

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh nodded in agreement.

"Why?" - Fuji

"BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARY/NYA/FSHUU...!!" - All except Inui and Tezuka

"Hmm... Its impossible for Fuji to take such photos of me since i always take note of my surroundings and my room has cameras installed in every corner of the room..." - Inui

"I got them, you wanna take a look at it?" Fuji asked, browsing through his camera for Inui's photos.

"This is illogical..." Inui's eyebrow twitched as he saw his photo in Fuji's camera.

"Its useless to delete it." - Fuji

Inui frozed.

'How did he know?!' - Inui

"Because that is what most people will do." - Fuji

"Fuji 50 laps." - Tezuka

"Hai..." Fuji took his camera and went to run his laps.

* * *

**(: I kept my promise (: Hope this chapter is ... is... ok (:**


	4. Deciding on solo songs part I

**Hello! Here is chapter 3**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Fuji 50 laps." - Tezuka_

_"Hai..." Fuji took his camera and went to run his laps._

* * *

"Fuji is scarier than Inui juice nya..." - Kikumaru

"Hn." The rest, except Tezuka, nodded.

"Er... Ignoring the fact that we are in danger of getting blackmailed by Fuji anytime from now, lets decide on the songs we are going to sing..." - Oishi

"Ok..." - The rest

"The format will be like this. Tezuka will go first with his song, then Oishi. The rest we will pick lots to decide who is going first." - Inui

"Why... Why us?" - Oishi

"BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE THE CAPTAIN AND VICE-CAPTAIN." - The rest except Inui, Oishi and Tezuka

"Fine..." - Oishi

"So are we all going to sing a song solo first then the group songs?" - Momoshiro

"Ya." - Inui

"Can we not...? I got stage fright..." - Kawamura

"Here, Taka san." Momoshiro passed Kawamura a tennis racket.

"BURNING!! OK I AM UP FOR IT !! BURNING !!" - Kawamura

"Go Taka san!" - Kikumaru and Momoshiro

"Lets pick lots now..." - Inui

"Ok!" - The rest except Tezuka, Oishi and Inui

(While they were picking lots, lets change scene to where Fuji is.)

"Hmm... This photo is quite good for blackmailing ... I will keep this one." Fuji muttered to himself while browsing through his camera while running.

"Ok, now I have blackmail photos of every junior high boys tennis players that exist." Fuji grinned evilly and continued running his laps.

(... Cough... Back to the rest... Hope they know what type of danger they are in... Anyways back to them...)

"So its decided. Kikumaru, Fuji, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Echizen, Me, and lastly Kaidoh." - Inui

"Hai..." - The rest

"Think about your song... like now." - Inui

"Hai..." - The rest

"What song should I sing..." - Momoshiro

"Fshuu..." - Kaidoh

"Nya..." - Kikumaru

Everyone was in thinking mode, even Kikumaru, think about what song they are going to sing ...

"Hello I am back." - Fuji

-- Silence ... --

'Looks like i am being hated by them huh...' Fuji thought sadly.

"Hello, Since you are back, think about the song you are going to sing for your solo piece." - Inui

"Hmm..." - Fuji

-- Silence ... --

"What happens when you don't know what song to sing?" - Momoshiro

"We will decide for you." Fuji replied, giving him the widest smile he had.

"..." 'I better think about it without your help.' - Momoshiro

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai." - Echizen

"Echizen..." - Momoshiro

"From that comment I can conclude that you have thought of a song to sing already right?" - Inui and Fuji

"..." - Echizen

"MADA MADA DANE ECHIZEN." Momoshiro said, laughing at him, with Echizen glaring at him.

'What am I going to do... I have stage fright... and I can't possibly walk up onto the stage with a racket right... What should I do...?' - Kawamura

"I have decided the song I am going to sing." - Fuji

"Me too." - Inui

"You all done yet?" - Inui

The rest shook their heads.

"Need help?" - Fuji

The rest shook their heads and backed away from Fuji. (Only Tezuka remained at where he was)

"Why are you all backing away from me so many times today...? Am I that scary...?" Fuji asked, showing the most innocent face/expression he could make.

"YA/NYA/FSHUU.../HN." - The rest (including Tezuka )

"So sad... You hurt my feelings..."Fuji sighed, acting as if he is really saddened by the regulars. (A/N: XD )

The rest sweatdropped while being scared.

* * *

**I thought having only 2 songs in a concert is weird... so i am changing it such that the regulars are going to sing one song each.**

**And you are going to vote ! (:**

**Since Fuji and Inui have decided on theirs, we will vote on their songs first k?**

**Fuji: Feel my soul Tatakai no naka de or Egao no Riyuu or Hana **

**Inui: You get the power (I don't really listen to Inui's songs... so you can suggest some (: sadly i only know one song from him...)**

**If you have any suggestions for what song you want them to sing,**

**REVIEW !! n add it there. (:**

**The voting for their songs will end on SUNDAY 7TH SEPT  
**

**SO REVIEW N VOTE ! **

**(If not i will just randomly choose one song for them.)**


	5. Votes so far, NOT A CHAPTER

**This is not a chapter... Just the number of votes **

* * *

Votes so far : 

Fuji :

Hana - **1**

Right by your side - **1**

Black rain - **4**

Shutter - Chansu wa Ichido Dake - - **1**

Feel my soul - Tatakai no Naka de - - **1** (i voted for this (: )

Inui:

You get the Power - **2** (my vote once again )

Ryoma:

Ichigan - **1**

Kimi Dake no Fine star - **1**

Rising - **3**

Dreaming on the Radio - **3 **( i voted for this (: )

Future - **1**

Tezuka:

Blaze away - **2 **(i haven't listen to this one yet...)

White Message - **3** (I voted for this (:)

Never Surrender - **2**

Momoshiro:

Jump - **2** (my vote goes here...)

* * *

**The voting for Tezuka's, Ryoma's and Momoshiro's songs haven't started yet but I think I will add the votes there first. MUST VOTE FOR INUI'S AND FUJI'S !! Its like all 1s ... therefore (how i wish i can use the three dots thing my math teacher always used so that i won't have to type out the whole 'therefore' XD) the deadline for voting will end on WEDNESDAY 10TH SEPT. (so please please go vote ! if not i will go ask my friends to decide k? )**

**To Damatris :**

**I like the song Koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta too ! Er... maybe we can add that for encore that the audience usually will ask for (: what do you think ? Maybe Type wa D! for Kikumaru and Oishi too ... - 5 Votes (: (TEFU ROCKS !! :D)**

**Next idea: HYOUTEI MAKES SPECIAL APPEARANCE !**

**Reason(s):**

**1. Atobe sponsored them so he might want to appear on stage**

**2. Can attract more people to go to the concert - Inui**

**3. Its more interesting !**

**Votes for this idea so far : 2**

**Songs for the special appearance:**

**Oshitari:**

**Mebachiko - 1**

**Crafty - 2 (voted by me (:)**

**Te-Tsunago - 1**

**Megane wo hazusu yori - meganes version - - 1**

**(If this has only 1s, then i will anyhow pick... )**

**Shishido:**

**Alive - 2 (nominated by me (: )**

**Jirou:**

**Sweet C - 1 (me again ... (: )**

**(Updated on Thursday 11th Sept)**

**To ayumu chan: thanks for reviewing ! and please do listen to the other songs k?? (:**

**To other reviewers: THANKS FOR REVIEWING !! :D**

**END OF VOTING !!**

**EXAM IS OVER !! (for now)**

**so i will be writing the story later (:**


	6. Deciding on solo songs part 2 voting

**HELLO ! I am back TO WRITE CHAPTER 4 !! (horrays !) XD**

**EXAM OVER ! (joys !) for now... so sad... **

"..." - Speaking

'...' - Thoughts

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Why are you all backing away from me so many times today...? Am I that scary...?" Fuji asked, showing the most innocent face/expression he could make._

_"YA/NYA/FSHUU.../HN." - The rest (including Tezuka )_

_"So sad... You hurt my feelings..."Fuji sighed, acting as if he is really saddened by the regulars. (A/N: XD )_

_The rest sweatdropped while being scared._

* * *

"Inui, what song did you choose?" - Fuji

"You get the power." - Inui

"Never heard of it..." - Fuji

'The song name itself is weird... Does that song even exist??' - All except Fuji and Inui

"What about you?" - Inui

"Black rain." - Fuji

'This sounds even weirder... and quite scary too... black rain...' - All except Fuji and Inui

"Fuji's song sound scary nya..." - Kikumaru

Everybody, except Fuji, Inui and Tezuka, nodded. (A/N: i said that black rain sounds scary is because it sounds like world of darkness or something like that. said by my classmate (: )

"Eiji... Did you say anything?" Fuji asked sweetly.

"N... Nothing..."Kikumaru frozed and smiled a strained smile at Fuji.

"Good..." - Fuji

'Scary...' - Kikumaru

"Have you decided your songs yet? Its been 15 minutes..." - Fuji

The regulars, except Fuji, Tezuka and Inui, shook their heads.

"Tezuka, so you have decided?" - Inui

"Hn." - Tezuka

"This is taking too much time... You have to decide it within 5 more minutes or else we will decide for you and give you ..." - Fuji

"Give us what?" - Echizen

"The all time favourite Inui Juice." Fuji replied, smiling very sweetly (A/N: and evilly)

"Buchou..." - Echizen

At this time, all the regulars, except Fuji and Inui, looked up to their dear buchou.

"GIVE THEM LAPS/NYA/FSHUU...!!" - All the regulars except Fuji, Inui and Tezuka

"Why...?" - Fuji and Inui

"BECAUSE OUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE AND ITS MURDER !!" - All the regulars except Fuji, Inui and Tezuka

"... Its the same thing..." - Inui

"I DON'T CARE!" - All the regulars except Fuji, Inui and Tezuka

"... ALL OF YOU 50 LAPS." - Tezuka

"Why us ? " - All except Tezuka

"You are disturbing me thinking." - Tezuka

"... Thats quite unlike you..." - All except Tezuka and Inui

"Ii data..." - Inui

"100 laps." - Tezuka

"Hai..." - All except Tezuka.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter...**

**ahhhhhhhhhh**

**No ideas !!**

**(the biology and chinese took up all the brain cells...)**

**Anyways**

**The voting of Echizen's, Tezuka's, Momoshiro's, Oishi's, Kikumaru's, Kawamura's and Kaidoh's are now open !**

**Ryoma:**

**Ichigan -2**

**Kimi Dake no Fine star -2**

**Rising - 3**

**Dreaming on the Radio - 3 **

**Across my line - 2 (changed my mind... )**

**Yuugure - 1**

**Future - 1**

**Tezuka:**

**Blaze away - 2 (i haven't listen to this one yet...)**

**White Message - 3 (I voted for this (:)**

**Never Surrender - 3**

**Dakishimete Shimai sou sa - 1  
**

**Blue - 1**

**Momoshiro:**

**Jump - 3 (my vote goes here...)**

**Oishi:**

**Rain dance - 1**

**Koi kaze - 1 (i voted for this (: )**

**Kikumaru:**

**Fellows - 1**

**All (seigaku regulars):**

**Gather - 2**

**Departures - 1**

**Cap to Bin:**

**Rock 54?! - (confirmed there, so don't need voting)**

**Aozu:**

**Birthday - (confirmed there, so don't need voting)**

**You can suggest other songs sang by them too (:**

**To Damatris :**

**I like the song Koko de bokura wa deatte shimatta too ! Er... maybe we can add that for encore that the audience usually will ask for (: what do you think ? Maybe Type wa D! for Kikumaru and Oishi too ... - 8 Votes (: (TEFU ROCKS !! :D)**

**Next idea: HYOUTEI MAKES SPECIAL APPEARANCE !**

**Reason(s):**

**1. Atobe sponsored them so he might want to appear on stage**

**2. Can attract more people to go to the concert - Inui**

**3. Its more interesting !**

**Votes for this idea so far : 3**

**Songs for the special appearance:**

**Oshitari:**

**Mebachiko - 1**

**Crafty - 3 (voted by me (:)**

**Te-Tsunago - 1**

**Megane wo hazusu yori - meganes version - -2**

**(If this has only 1s, then i will anyhow pick... )**

**Shishido:**

**Alive - 3 (nominated by me (: )**

**Jirou:**

**Sweet C - 2 (me again ... (: )**

**Atobe:**

**Broken - 3**

**Riyuu - 1**

**Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro - 1**

**Cross with You - 1  
**

**Gakuto:**

**Da Da Da (with Kikumaru) - 2 (i voted here! (: )**

**(Updated on Friday 12th sept 9:13PM)**

**ok , you can vote for the stuff above BY REVIEWING !**

**vote for the song you want the seigaku regulars/hyoutei regulars to sing !!**

**I feel like adding Rikkaidai too...**

**for fun (: (later i will find a reason why...)**

**Votes ?**

**Suggested by syusuke01,**

**we can add pull tab to can too !**

**Votes : 4**

**To animeannie :**

**hmm... you pointed out a good point... maybe ... i should write a continuation chapter to the band of princes... what do you think ?**

**To Sokka's Fan-Lawyer :**

**It doesn't matter if you voted too much (: thanks ! :D **

_**(I just noticed that the concert is going to be very long because there are lots of songs... oh well... doesn't matter to us (: )**_

**I think i will write on sunday... so the voting will go on until... maybe saturday or sunday ?**


	7. Deciding on songs plus voting part 3

**Hello **

**Hope this chapter is ok ... **

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"... ALL OF YOU 50 LAPS." - Tezuka_

_"Why us ? " - All except Tezuka_

_"You are disturbing me thinking." - Tezuka_

_"... Thats quite unlike you..." - All except Tezuka and Inui_

_"Ii data..." - Inui_

_"100 laps." - Tezuka_

_"Hai..." - All except Tezuka._

* * *

After the 100 laps...

"Ah... I can't think anymore..." Kikumaru complained and laid face down on the floor.

"Me too..." - Momoshiro

- bell rings -

"Yay! LESSONS SAVE THE DAY!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro shouted while packing their things and ran at the fastest speed they could towards the main school building.

"... Sigh... They are so old already and still act like kids..." Oishi sighed while packing his things.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen took his things and walked at the fastest speed he could manage towards the main school building.

"Hmm... I wonder what made them like lessons so much..." Fuji wondered out loud while packing his things.

"Probably because of us." - Inui

"Are we that scary...?" - Fuji

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh nodded slightly and, he too, walked at the fastest speed he could manage towards the main school building.

"Kaidoh..." - Inui

"Looks like you are being hated by your favourite kouhai heh..." Fuji chuckled slightly and walked towards the main school building.

"Inui... INUI ARE YOU OKAY?!" Oishi shook his fellow teamate but it didn't work.

Slowly, bit by bit, Inui blanked out and faded away... ... ...

* * *

(A/N: I will skip the classes part... too long... )

During afternoon practice...

"Have you decided?" Fuji asked sweetly...

Kaidoh, Echizen, Oishi, Kikumaru and Kawamura shook their heads.

"Hmm... so momo, you decided already?" - Fuji

"Y...Yea... My classmate said it was quite suitable and I found it quite nice too..." Momoshiro gulped under the smile of Fuji's which seemed scary to him.

"Ok... Good. " - Fuji

"Since Fuji, Tezuka, Momoshiro, as well as me, have decided on what song to sing, we will go decide on the group songs while you all think about your songs." - Inui

"Er... What did you say just now? I didn't really catch that..." - Kikumaru

"I said we will go decide on the group songs while you all think about your songs." Inui replied, feeling a little bit irritated.

"Oh..." - Kikumaru

* * *

With Inui, Fuji, Tezuka and Momoshiro...

"Hmm... This is the first time I tried song writing..." - Fuji

"Me too..." - Inui

"Me three." - Momoshiro

- a moment of silence ... -

"Huh? Buchou you know how to write a song?" - Momoshiro

"Hn..." Tezuka nodded, looking at his surprised fellow teamates.

"... If I remembered clearly, you joined a songwriting workshop and competition before right, Tezuka?" - Inui

Tezuka nodded.

"Ok... That will be of use to us." - Fuji

"So... what am I doing here anyway?" - Momoshiro

"Songwriting." - Fuji and Inui

"Oh ya... Haha..." - Momoshiro

"A basic song needs a verse , chorus , then a different verse, followed by chorus and ends with chorus." - Tezuka

"... We already know that..." - Fuji, Inui, Momoshiro

"Oh..." - Tezuka

Fuji, Inui and Momoshiro sweatdropped.

* * *

With the other regulars...

-- silence ... --

"Ne... have you all think of anything yet...?" - Kikumaru

The rest shook their heads.

"Nya...I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!" - Kikumaru

"Kikumaru senpai..." - Echizen

"What?" - Kikumaru

"CAN YOU JUST KEEP QUIET FOR A FEW MINUTES AND LET US THINK IN PEACE?!" - Echizen

"Sorry..." Kikumaru went silent in a corner. (A/N: aw... emo...)

* * *

With Inui, Fuji, Momoshiro and Tezuka...

"Erm... Can the song include hamburgers ?" - Momoshiro

"W...What...?" Fuji, Inui and Tezuka looked at him in disbelief.

"But... but its the favourite thing or place for me, Echizen and Eiji senpai..." - Momoshiro

"...We will think about it ok?" - Fuji

"Ok! Thanks senpai!" - Momoshiro

'I don't even think its possible to add it in...' - Fuji, Inui and Tezuka

(A/N: But they never know... They actually added it inside...)

"This is the song that me and my teacher in the songwriting workshop wrote." Tezuka held up a piece of paper.

"Birth...day aruki hajimeta hi?" - Fuji, Momoshiro and Inui

"Hn." -Tezuka

"_Isoide mo asette mo karamawari  
Yume nante awatete (mo) sagasu mon ja nai  
Hito no tame Dare no tame'tte wake ja naku  
Tada jibun no iro de egakeba ii_

_Motto daitan de Wagamama de Aimai de kamawanai sa  
Kitto seikai wa Hitotsu ja nai  
Bankai wa itsu (ni) natta'tte Sou dekiru!_

_Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou  
Itsuka ooki na hikari ni natte  
Terashidasu sa It's your dreams  
Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou  
Aruki-hajimeta Sono hi no kimi e  
Happy Birthday to you_

_Zasetsu shite nayanderu hito ga ita  
Uwabe dake no kotoba de hagemashita'tte  
Hontou no yasashisa wa onaji dake  
Kanashimi wo seowanakya wakaranai_

_Motto kantan de Aru ga mama de Donkan de kamawanai sa  
Kitto koukai wa saki ni konai  
Nanda'tte tsumekonda'tte Su(gu) wasure(ru)!_

_Itsumo Itsumo tanoshii koto Bakari ja nakute mo ii sa  
Koeteikanakya kawarenai koto  
Kanarazu kuru brand new days  
Muchuu ni nareru koto ga Taisetsu na mono ni natteyuku  
Umarekawatta Sono hi no kimi e  
Happy Birthday to you_

_Kazoekirenai hodo no Deai to wakare no naka de  
Kurikaesu mainichi ga Kinenbi ni naru  
Kitto soko ni wa Itsumo  
Sou egao ga afureteru_

_Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou  
Hitofuki shitara kiechau nante  
Mada tarinain'da your dreams  
Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni ikou  
Aruki-hajimeta Sono hi no kimi e  
Happy Birthday to you_"

"Hmm... Sounds ok to me..." - Fuji

"Then that will be the group song of your group. Momoshiro and I have to decide ours..." - Inui

"Ok... Then we will decide who will sing which part ne?" - Fuji

"Ya." - Inui

"Inui senpai... Do you know how to write a song?" - Momoshiro

"Hmm... The data i have says that a basic song needs a verse , chorus , then a different verse, followed by chorus and ends with chorus." - Inui

"Isn't that what buchou said? " - Momoshiro

"..." - Inui

"So... You have no idea on how to write a song right?" - Momoshiro

"... Thats right..." - Inui

"... So what do we do now?" - Momoshiro

"Think of some ways to write a song that is suitable... " - Inui

"Right..." - Momoshiro

"..." - Momoshiro and Inui

"Inui senpai... What about making a song that involves what we do?" - Momoshiro

"Hmm... Maybe we should decide what Genre it should be first so that its easier to write..." - Inui

"What about pop or rock?" - Momoshiro

"Lets ask the rest of the group... " - Inui

"Ok..." - Momoshiro

* * *

With Fuji and Tezuka...

"Hmm... the instruments ... I will use keyboard since I learned it when I was younger..." - Fuji

"Hn. I will use the Drum kit." - Tezuka

"Sure?" - Fuji

"Hn." - Tezuka

"The main vocalist... It can't be you since you don't sing well..." Fuji chuckled a little.

"..." Tezuka glared at Fuji.

"I am joking... Wanted to see your reaction." - Fuji

"..." - Tezuka

"So we are left with Bass guitar and Electric guitar right?" - Fuji

"Hn." - Tezuka

"I think Oishi should use the Bass guitar while Echizen should use Electric guitar." - Fuji

"Why?" - Tezuka

"My intuition tells me so." - Fuji

"..." - Tezuka

* * *

**I will be rushing homework tomorrow...**

**sacrificed the time to do homework for this chapter...**

**I just noticed that Echizen's song, he had two 3s and for Tezuka, he had two 3s too...**

**so...**

**THEIR VOTING WILL GO ON WITH ONLY THOSE 2 SONGS...**

**Echizen:**

**Rising - 3**

**Dreaming on the Radio - 3**

**Tezuka:**

**Never surrender - 3**

**White message - 3**

**Oishi:**

**Rain dance - 1**

**Koi kaze - 1 **

**Kikumaru:**

**Fellows - 1**

**Ijan - 1**

**Kawamura:**

**Burning Heart - 1**

**Kaidoh:**

**Chain Reaction - 1**

**I think the voting will end on... Thursday 18th sept 2008**

**so that i can write on friday (:**


	8. Deciding on songs part 4

**Hello, sorry for this late chapter... (which is supposed to be up yesterday...)**

* * *

_"I think Oishi should use the Bass guitar while Echizen should use Electric guitar." - Fuji_

_"Why?" - Tezuka_

_"My intuition tells me so." - Fuji_

_"..." - Tezuka_

* * *

"YES I THOUGHT OF MY SONG YAY!" Kikumaru jumped out from his place in the corner and did a mini victory dance.

The rest looked at him and sweatdropped in sync.

"Is thinking in a corner that efficient?" Echizen asked, pointing at the corner that kikumaru was at earlier on.

"Yup!" Kikumaru replied him smiling very happily and continued his mini victory dance.

"Ok..." Echizen walked towards the corner and sat there in deep thought.

"Kikumaru, just in time, we need your help." Inui looked at Kikumaru, who was still doing his victory dance.

"Nya?"

"Songwriting." Inui held up a piece of blank paper and stared at Kikumaru.

"... Song... writing?" Kikumaru blinked at the piece of paper and stoned.

"I CAN'T DO WRITING NYA! I CAN'T!" Kikumaru screamed and ran out of the clubhouse.

"... Its songwriting, not writing..." The others stared at him running away from the clubhouse.

"Wait! Eiji senpai!" Momoshiro chased after his senpai, holding the piece of paper.

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO DO WRITING!!" Kikumaru ran even faster away from Momoshiro.

"WAIT EIJI SENPAI IT IS NOT WRITING!! ITS SONG WRITING !!" Momoshiro shouted after Kikumaru, still chasing him around the courts.

"SONG WRITING IS STILL WRITING!! Right...?" Kikumaru paused from his running and asked Momoshiro who banged into him.

"Ow..."

"Eiji senpai... Song writing... is not writing... " Momoshiro sat down on the floor, tired of chasing Kikumaru.

"Oh. I thought it was writing... haha..." Kikumaru replied, scratching his head sheepishly.

"... Anyways, Inui senpai and I have no idea on what to write for the song so we need your help." - Momoshiro

"Oh. ok..." Kikumaru stared at the paper that Momoshiro passed him.

"Ne ne Eiji senpai..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to write a song related to what we do in daily life?" Momoshiro asked his senpai very enthusiastically.

"OK SOUNDS FUN!" Kikumaru replied him without thinking twice.

"INUI SENPAI! EIJI SENPAI SAYS THAT WE SHOULD WRITE A SONG RELATED TO WHAT WE DO IN DAILY LIFE!" Momoshiro ran back to the clubhouse happily, leaving his senpai at the courts.

"MOMO WAIT!" Kikumaru chased after his kouhai back to the clubhouse.

"What we do in daily life?" Inui asked Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"YUP, LIKE HAMBURGER SHOP!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru said in unision.

"Ok..."

"Fshhuu... I am done." Kaidoh stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards the cap to bin group.

"Me too..." Kawamura, he too, walked towards the group.

"So the song be rock?"

"Hn." The rest nodded at Momoshiro's suggestion.

"Ok... So we will add in hamburger shop, what else?"

"Neko."

"Did someone say that?" Momoshiro looked at Inui, who shook his head, then Kikumaru, who also shook his head which made Momoshiro very suprised, then Kawamura, who also shook his head, and finally kaidoh.

"Mamushi! I can't believe you actually suggested that... hahahahahahahahahahaha..." Momoshiro giggled, pointing at Kaidoh and laughing uncontrollably.

"I SUPPORT KAIDOH'S SUGGESTION!" Kikumaru stood up for kaidoh, which caused Kaidoh to have a different impression on his childish senpai.

"Ok... we should include sensei somewhere in the song too..."

The rest nodded at what Momoshiro suggested, while Inui took down notes in his notebook.

"Ohya! Have you heard of the song... whats that song name again... er... anyways, its goes by singing a part then go rock rock rock! and hey hey hey! Do you want to add that in?" Kikumaru asked.

"I think its ok... " Inui replied and wrote that in his notebook.

"If thats the case, then the song name will have to include rock right?" Kawamura asked.

"I guess so..." Momoshiro replied.

"Lets name the song Rock 54?! Rock na hito wo sagashite miyou !" Kikumaru suggested, jumping up and down.

"Why 54?" The rest asked at the same time.

"Be...Because our group has 5 people, while their group has 4 people, so you put 5 and 4 next to each other, it will be 54."

"Ok... what a nice way to name it... Then what about the second part?" Inui asked, looking up from his notebook.

"We are rock type people aren't we? So its natural for us to want to search for rock people!"

"..." 'I can't imagine what is going on in his mind.' The rest thought, staring at Kikumaru, with his latest comment flowing through their minds.

* * *

"Ne Fuji senpai, I thought of my song already." Echizen walked up to Fuji and Tezuka.

"Good. Take a look at this." Fuji held up the lyrics of birthday in front of Echizen.

"Birthday... Is this the song we are going to sing as a group?" - Echizen

"Yup! And can you play the electric guitar?"- Fuji

"Ya... I took it when I was younger... What about it?" Echizen looked at his senpai with confusion.

"For our song, we need keyboard, drums, bass guitar and electric guitar since its a band concert." Tezuka explained.

"Oh..." - Echizen

"Er hello... Sorry that I took a longer time to think about the song I am going to sing..." Oishi popped up behind Echizen, which made Echizen stoned there for a few seconds.

"Its ok... Oishi, do you know how to use a bass guitar?"- Fuji

"No...Why?" Oishi looked at Fuji with puzzled eyes.

"We need a bass guitar player..." Fuji replied.

"Oh... I think I can learn the basics from my classmate... Since he learns the bass guitar..." - Oishi

"Ok... Thats great." - Fuji

"So we are done?" Echizen let out a yawn and asked.

"Yup. Just that me and Tezuka has to decide who is going to sing which part." - Fuji

"Ok... then can I take a nap?" - Echizen

* * *

"Hmm... I tried writing the first 2 lines... What do you think?" Inui asked, showing them the piece of paper.

"Er... Gyouretsu ni naranda... Suzen made kite urikireta... Sore wa nai da ... rock rock rock..." Kikumaru read aloud from the piece of paper.

"Thats great! Inui senpai!" Momoshiro eyes sparkled at the new found fact of his data master senpai.

"Heh heh..." - Inui

"Next add in hamburger shop!" - Momoshiro and Kikumaru

"Ok..."

_(After like half an hour...)_

"Its completed." Inui held up the same piece of paper with lots of scribbling on it.

"I can't believe it, its actually completed." Kikumaru stared at the piece of paper in disbelief.

"Well... we actually did it, didn't we?" Kawamura asked, smiling, happy that their efforts were not in vain.

_On the piece of paper... :_

_Gyouretsu ni naranda. Sunzen made kite urikireta!__ Sore wa nai da ROCK ROCK! x3  
HAMBURGER SHOP de PICKLES nuiteru yatsu wo mita  
Nokosazu tabe ROCK ROCK! x3_

_Kouchou-sensei no hachi-ni wake! Kitto kore wa ROCK! ROCK!  
Kaze ga fuite mekuritari shitara motto! ROCK!!  
CHEWING-GUM ikki ni 3-mai nayanderu yatsu wa ROCK! ROCK!  
ROCK na hito wo sagashite miyou!_

_Tanoshikunakucha! ROCK ja nai! Sou daro?  
Taikutsu nanka shiterarenai!_

_HEY! HEY! HEY! x3_

_Asagohan no junbi Tamago ryouri nara makasete yo  
PERFECT da ROCK! 'tte ne  
Chikayottekita neko wo nadeyou to shitara nigerareta...  
...Naze da... Kotae ROCK!!_

_Ofuroagari ni gyuunyuu nonderu koshi no te ga ROCK! ROCK!  
Shita wo dashite nemutteru inu no kao wa ROCK!! Kawaii  
Oogoe de utatte jitensha ni notteru yatsu wa ROCK! "Ore kaa?"  
Igai ni iru yo ROCK na hito wa ROCK!  
"ROCK GOJUUSHI?.."_

_Waku-waku shinakya! ROCK ja nai! Tanoshimou!  
Taikutsu nanka shiterarenai!_

_HEY! HEY! HEY! x3 HEY!_

_Buii_

_Tanoshikunakucha! ROCK ja nai! Sou daro?  
Taikutsu nanka shiterarenai!_

_ROCK! x3_

_Waku-waku shinakya! ROCK ja nai! Tanoshimou!  
Taikutsu nanka shiterarenai!_

_HEY! HEY! HEY! x3_

_"Huuuh juuden kanryou!"  
"Omae ja nee daro!"_

"Yay! We did it, eiji senpai!" Momoshiro smiled, jumping up and down with his senpai.

"Yup!"

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh smiled too, but only for a few seconds, which was just enough for Inui to write down in his notebook.

* * *

**Ahhhh... I can't find the english translation of rock 54?! ...**

**and the video which had the chinese translation was deleted...**

**So i can't copy and paste the translation here... and i anyhow made an assumtion and continued with it.**

**Sorry...**

**If you have found any translation (english or chinese) of rock 54?! please tell me k?**

**Credits to:**

**the word 'enthusiastic**' -** my twin in tennis tales. (i have bad spelling...)**

**Rock 54?! romanji lyrics - /**

**and to the people who read and reviewed - your reviews give me motivation to write ! (:**

**but i am very sorry to say that, this story will be on hold till 14th october which is the day my final exam is held.**

**i seriously need to study, so i am very sorry about it.**


	9. Deciding on songs LAST part

**(my chapters are ALWAYS late... D: )**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Yay! We did it, eiji senpai!" Momoshiro smiled, jumping up and down with his senpai._

_"Yup!"_

_"Fshuu..." Kaidoh smiled too, but only for a few seconds, which was just enough for Inui to write down in his notebook._

* * *

"Ne Inui, have your group decided on the song yet?" Fuji asked, interrupting their 'celebration' of writing a song successfully.

"... ya," Inui replied.

"Then have you decided on the instruments?" Fuji asked.

-- a moment of silence... --

"INUI SENPAI! WE FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Momoshiro shouted, looking at his senpai.

"Nya?" Kikumaru looked at Inui and Momoshiro in confusion.

"... So... You haven't decide on the instruments yet?" Fuji asked.

"... Sadly... yes we haven't decide yet." Inui replied, looking down at his notebook.

"... Then I will have to go to the burger shop without Momo senpai today... " Echizen mumbled, packing his things.

"HUH?! OCHIBI CHAN! WHY ARE YOU PACKING YOUR STUFF THIS EARLY?!" Kikumaru shouted, looking at Echizen for an answer.

"Because... Practice is already over and it is time to go home..." Echizen sighed and continued packing his things.

"..." Kikumaru looked up at the clock in the clubhouse. ??:?? PM. (A/N: i don't know what time practice ends... so i will leave it as ??:?? for now...)

"... PRACTICE IS ALREADY OVER ?!" Kikumaru shouted at the clock.

"Yea, practice is already over and it is time to go home but sadly, your group hasn't finish deciding on the instruments, therefore you will have to stay back and decide." Fuji chuckled slightly at his friend's reaction before explaining the situation Kikumaru's group was in.

"EH?!" Kikumaru's group, except Inui, shouted while being shocked about the fact that they have to stay back.

"It can't be... I planned to go to eat burgers today with Echizen and this has to happen..." Momoshiro cried looking at where Echizen was standing a moment ago.

"Eh? Where is Echizen?" Momoshiro asked looking around the clubhouse.

"He left a moment ago." Tezuka said and left.

"EH?! That Echizen... how can he abandon his senpai here with Inui senpai...?!" Momoshiro mumbled, staring at where Echizen was standing a moment ago.

"Why is it bad to abandon you with me?" Inui asked, appearing out of nowhere beside Momoshiro.

"N..Nothing..."

"Good... then shall we decide on the stuff now so that we can go home quickly?" Inui asked, pushing his glasses up.

"O..Ok..."

"Then after you are done, lock the clubhouse ok?" Oishi asked.

"Ok..."

"Bye bye!" Fuji bade them goodbye happily and left with Oishi.

"Bye...bye..." Kikumaru bade him goodbye while crying.

"Nya! I wanna go home!!" Kikumaru continued staring at the clubhouse door.

"If you want to go home then come and decide quickly." Inui said.

"Fine..." Kikumaru glared at Inui and sat down with the rest of the group.

"The instruments available, according to Fuji, are Drums, Bass guitar, Electric guitar and Keyboard." Inui read from the paper Fuji gave him.

"uh huh." The rest nodded.

"So each one pick one instrument you know or want to do, there will be one more person with Electric guitar." Inui said, looking at the rest of the group.

"I WANT ELECTRIC GUITAR NYA!" Kikumaru shouted and quickly scribbled his name beside 'Electric guitar' .

"Me too!" Momoshiro snatched the paper away from Kikumaru and also scribbled his name beside 'Electric guitar' .

"... Then i can go back already right?" Momoshiro asked.

"Ya." Inui replied, taking back the piece of paper.

"YAY!" Both Kikumaru and Momoshiro shouted in unision and started packing their things at a very fast speed and sprinted away from the clubhouse.

"I will take Keyboard since I learnt it before and it is rather easy to use compared to the others..." Inui wrote his name beside 'Keyboard' and started packing up.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh wrote his name beside 'Bass guitar' and passed the paper to Kawamura.

"Thanks..." 'Looks like i have no choice...' Kawamura thought and wrote his name beside the last slot, 'Drums'.

* * *

**To Himitsu Love: er... i don't have a beta reader yet so i have to depend on myself before i find one... **

**To SkySurf and Sokka's Fan-Lawyer: thanks ! the exams was... horrible. D:**

**this chapter was mainly focusing on Cap to Bin... and it is short too D:**

**will try to write longer next time (:**


End file.
